Love Maniac
by Didde
Summary: Noah is out clubbing and sees Luke for the first time
1. Love Maniac

Title: Love Maniac  
Chapter: 1  
Rating: G  
Summary: Noah is out clubbing and sees Luke for the first time  
Characters: Noah, Luke, Maddie, Jesse, Chester  
Genre: AU  
Warnings:  
**Disclaimer:** This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

I got inspired by Infernal's song "Love like a Maniac". I don´t own Infernal or the song "Love like a Maniac"

`This is so boring. What excuse can I use to get out of here and go home? School hasn´t started yet, so I can´t use the homework line. I could always go home and do some laundry.´ Noah thought to himself as he was sitting in Yo´s.

Apparently it was the place to hang out in this little town called Oakdale. He had just moved to Oakdale from Branson, when he heard about the "Gay Film Festival" and the video classes, he had decided to move here.

Ever since his father, Colonel Mayer, had kicked him out for being gay. He had been forced to find other ways to study his passion, movies - especially the old black and white movies.

He had always dreamt about going to Northwestern but now, where he had no money and know way of getting enough by the time school started, he hadn´t had any other choice but to apply to OU, and luckily he had been accepted and had gotten a job at a local coffee shop, called Java.

"And then he said ..." Noah´s date for the evening was still talking. He hadn´t noticed that Noah hadn´t listened for the last 20-30 minutes. He would have to remember to thank Jesse for fixing him up with ... `oh God, what was his name again? Ron? Tom? Jack?´ Noah couldn´t remember, but then again, it was not like they would be spending any time together after tonight.

Noah looked out at the dance floor. There were lots of people dancing. Most of them were around his age. He looked at his friend Jesse dancing with his girlfriend Maddie.

Suddenly he saw a blond head of hair. He was dancing like a madman; you could clearly see that he was enjoying himself. Noah was mesmerized by the man.

"Noah! Are you all right?" Noah jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw that his friend Jesse was standing beside him with a concerned looked on his face.

"Yeah, I´m fine, I …." Said Noah and once again glanced out on the dance floor, but the blond headed man was gone.

"See something you like?" Jesse asked with a mischievous grin on his face and blinked at Noah. But before Noah could respond Maddie´s voice broke through. "What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing honey," said Jesse and walked over to his seat next to Maddie and put an arm around her shoulders.

"What classes are you taking this semester, Chester?" asked Maddie Chester. Noah could feel the blush in his checks, that wasn´t even remotely close to what he thought.

"I´m taking some economic classes, I really want to be an accountant," said Chester with a smile. `Oh God BORING´ Noah thought to himself. But he still heard himself say: "Really, that sounds interesting."

"Yeah, I think so too…" and Noah zoned out again as the blond man again entered the dance floor, this time with a woman. She was smiling and it looked like she had fun.

`I wish I was her,´ Noah thought. "Noah … Noah." Noah felt a hand on his arm and looked surprised at Maddie who had reached over the table to touch his arm. "Are you all right Noah? You seemed a little spaced out."

"Yeah, I fine," said Noah and smiled at her. He really liked her, she was sweet and he had never met anyone, who loved old movies as much as he did. He knew that if he wasn´t gay he would totally be attracted to her.

"Are you having fun?" she asked with a smile while she shoot a quick glance over at Chester, who was now talking to Jesse, who looked like he also had spaced out, under the huge amount of words Chester could say, almost without taking a breath.

`Doesn´t he know how boring he is?´ Noah felt a little bad for thinking that about Chester, but seriously, he was boring. Noah had really tried to stay interested in the beginning, but he hadn´t been able to keep his mind from drifting.

"Yeah, I really like this town," said Noah and hoped Maddie wouldn't notice that he hadn´t said a word about Chester. She just smiled and took a sip of her drink.

Noah looked out at the dance floor and saw that the blond hair man was standing with his front to him this time.

Noah could feel his heart racing because the man was ….. beautiful. There was no other way to describe him. He had short blond hair, which now was spiked up in the air. He had a boyish charm over his face and his slender body. Even the striped shirt he had own didn´t look ridiculous on him, somehow on him it looked like it was the latest fashion from Paris or Milan.

Suddenly a smile broke the man´s features on it was like the whole room was light up. He whispered something in the ear of the man he was dancing with and started walking towards Noah.

Noah felt like he couldn´t breathe. He quickly looked down at his shirt, not his best one but he had always gotten compliments whenever he wore it.

"Maddie," the blond headed man said and put one hand on Maddie´s shoulder and smiled at her. Noah couldn´t help but feel sad. He had hoped that maybe he and the blond man could have been ... something.

`This is nonsense. You just met the guy, you don´t even know his name and …´ Noah thoughts were disturbed when Maddie said: "Luke" and they threw their arms around each other.

After a short while they pulled away from each other and Noah could finally get a better look at the man who was standing only a few feet away from him.

He looked at the spiked blond hair again. Then his eyes glanced lower to Luke´s eyes, a soft brown met his eyes and captured it for a while before Maddie asked Luke a question.

Next were the lips, they looked so soft and plum. Noah couldn´t wait to press him own lips against them, hell he was tempted to just pull Luke to him and do it right now.

He let his eyes once again glance down over the striped shirt and the jeans, the way they framed Luke´s slender form made Noah blood boil.

"This is Chester and this is Noah." Noah´s thoughts were interrupted when Maddie introduced Luke to everyone.

"Hi Noah," said Luke and extended a hand towards Noah, "beautiful ..." muttered Noah under his breath. He hoped that Luke didn´t hear a thing but the way his smile got bigger suggested that he had.

Noah could feel the blush in his cheeks as he took Luke´s hand in his. Immediately he felt the sparks flying through him.

"I´m Noah," he said and looked at Luke. "I know, Maddie just told me." Luke smiled.

"Oh, I love this song," said Maddie and looked over at Jesse.

"Would you like to dance?" Jesse asked and took her hand in his and let her out on the dance floor.

Noah looked at Luke again and saw that he was moving to the music. `What shall I do? I can´t dance.´ Thought Noah but before he could think of a plan, the words: "Would you like to dance?" were out of his mouth.

"Yes," said Luke and together they walked out to the dance floor.

"I´m sorry, I can´t dance," said Noah with an apologetic look on his face.

"What?" said Luke. He slowly lifted his head so that his mouth was right next to Noah´s ear. "What did you say? I can´t hear anything because the music´s so loud."

Noah shuddered at the feel of Luke´s warm breath on his ear. He allowed himself a few moments to savor the memory and then he leaned down and whispered into Luke´s ear.

"I said: I sorry I can´t dance." He felt Luke shudder and smiled again. He was surprised his cheeks didn't hurt from all that smiling.

"That is okay but what about your date?" Noah glanced over at the table and felt a small pang of guilt because Chester was sitting there all alone with his drink, but then Noah felt Luke´s hands on his back and all thoughts went out of his brain.

He simply couldn't focus on anything besides this incredible hot guy, who wanted him, Noah of all people.

He looked into Luke´s eyes and before he even had a chance to think about it, he leaned down and softly pressed his lips against Luke´s. He felt the return press of Luke´s lips. He moved his head so that he could whisper into Luke´s ear again. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes." It was all Luke got a chance to say before Noah once again captured Luke´s lips.


	2. A Date

Title: A Date  
Chapter: 2  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Luke and Noah go on a date  
Characters: Luke, Noah, Al  
Genre: AU, Romance  
Warnings: Sex  
**Disclaimer:** This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

Luke woke up with a smile the next day. He sat up in his bed and thought about the night before where he had met Noah, and tonight they were going on a date.

He touched his upper lip as he remembered Noah´s first kiss, soft. Then he had actual asked him out on a date. It had been a while since he last had been on a date.

And then Noah had kissed him, really kissed him. The way Noah soft tongue had gently made its way into Luke´s mouth to met Luke´s tongue gave Luke butterflies in his stomach, just thinking about it.

Then Noah had become more confident and suddenly it was like his whole tongue was inside his mouth, playing with his own, while Noah´s hands were on his back.

He couldn't help but smile again.

`Ring Ring´ his phone brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at the display and saw that it was Maddie calling him.

"Hey Maddie," he answered the phone.

"Hi Luke, so spill …." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells." He said, hoping that he had got the movie quote right.

"Luke, I saw the kiss between the two of you. There is clearly a connection between the two of you." Maddie said.

"Well, we are actually going on a date later today," he said and touched his lips again.

"You are? That´s so great," Maddie screamed at the other end. Luke wasn´t quick enough and didn´t get the phone in safe hearing distance first.

"Damn Maddie, are you trying to make me go deaf?" He asked while rubbing his ears.

"Sorry I´m just so happy. Hey, we could double. Me, Jesse, you and Noah, what do you say?" He could hear how happy she was for him for finding a guy, but he wanted to be a little selfish first. He wanted Noah all to himself before he started sharing him with his friends.

"Yes, sometime. But not today, it´s our first date together and I want it to be just the two of us." He said again feeling the butterflies dancing in his stomach.

"Luke, just remember. It´s okay to wait, you don´t have to go all the way tonight." She said and together they laughed.

"Maddie," he exclaimed, after they had stopped laughing. He tried to sound embarrassed, but he couldn´t keep the smile out of his voice.

"What do you think I am? A slut? Okay, don´t answer that," he said and chuckled before Maddie even had a chance to answer him.

"I gotta go now, Maddie. Bye."

"Bye Luke," Maddie said and they both hung up the phone.

Luke got up and went to take a shower, as he stood under the water, he couldn´t help but to think about Noah.

`That kiss,´ thought Luke. `Oh my God, what a kiss.´

Luke took the soap and as he leathered up his body, he again thought back to the night before when Noah´s hands had been running up and down his back, almost touching his ass.

He could feel his cock twitch with excitement; maybe that would happen tonight. He brought one hand to his mouth and licked his forefinger before bringing to his nipple, playing with it.

He wished that it was Noah who was touching him like this. `If he´s that good of a kisser I wonder what it would be like to have him suck me or actually have sex with him.´

Luke´s cock was now rock hard and begging for attention. He brought his other hand to his cock, just running a finger down the shaft and then back up again.

He could feel the pre cum dribble out as he ran his forefinger around the top. He let out a loud moan and then with a tight grip he started stroking his cock.

He felt it twitch with excitement as he closed his eyes and imagined that it was Noah, who was giving him this pleasure, instead of his own hand. With the other hand he took a firm around his balls, rolling them in his hand.

He could feel the orgasm and let go of his balls, still jerking his dick in a feverish pace. He brought the other hand to his mouth again and sucked on the fingers pretending that it was Noah´s cock he was sucking.

He could feel the tingle in his skin from top to toe, and then ... it shot out his cock. It felt like he shot out all the cum within his body, suddenly his legs gave away under him because of all the blood in his dick.

He sat panting on the floor in the shower, feeling the water spray down on him. He slowly got himself up on wobbly legs and quickly washed himself before turning the water off.

Noah was in his mind all day. It seemed like it took forever to forever before the clock chimed, letting Luke know that it was 6 pm. It was time for his date with Noah and just then the doorbell rang.

Luke quickly walked to the door and put his hand on the door knob. `Relax Luke. Don´t be too eager, he´ll just think that you were waiting for him to come. Well I was but Noah don´t need to know that.´ thought Luke.

Slowly he opened the door and found a freshly showered and shaven Noah on the other side, looking just a gorgeous as he had last night. `Damn, he´s hot.´ Thought Luke and felt butterflies in his stomach.

Noah had a dark blue shirt on, which made his blue eyes sparkle even more. He had a pair of jeans on that hang low on his hips. `God, I can´t to rip those clothes of him,´ thought Luke and could fell the blush in his cheeks as he felt his groin twitch.

"Hi Noah," he said and smiled.

"Hi Luke, are you ready to go?" Noah said with a smile on his face as he mentioned to his black truck, which was parked in the driveway.

"Yes, I´m ready," said Luke with a smile and grabbed his jacket and followed Noah to the truck.

"So where are we going?" asked Luke after they had been driving for a few minutes.

"I just found this little dinner, it´s called Al´s and they have the best burgers I have ever had," said Noah and looked at Luke as if he wanted confirmation that it was okay that they were eating there.

"I haven´t eaten there in ages, I wonder if they still have those strawberry milkshakes. Oh man, you got to try one of those." Luke said.

"Ok but only if we can share," said Noah and smiled shyly at Luke as they pulled up next to the diner. Noah quickly got out and went to the passenger side of the truck to open the door for Luke. "Such a gentleman," said Luke and smiled brightly at Noah.

`Oh my god, he´s perfect,´ thought Luke as they walked together to Al´s. He wanted to take Noah´s hand in his but decided that it was too soon, hopefully it would happen soon.

"Hi and welcome to Al´s, I´m Al, what can I get you boys tonight?" the older man, who had just introduced himself as Al, asked.

"What would you like Luke, my treat," said Noah and looked at Luke. "A burger and fries, oh and a strawberry milkshake," said Luke and looked at Noah.

"Yeah and I will have the same," said Noah and handed the menus to Al.

"So tell me about yourself, Luke," said Noah and for a second they just sat there looking each other deep in the eyes.

"Well I was born and raised in Chicago but my grandmother has a farm just outside of Oakdale, so I´m starting at OU in about a month and I´m living at the my grandmothers. She makes the best apple pie in the world, you have to come out to the farm someday and try it. And then there is this pond, a late night swim when it this warm, is the best way to cool off," he said and could have sworn Noah´s smile grew bigger.

Luke could feel the butterflies in his stomach flutter again with the thought of Noah in swim trunks.

"It´s a date," said Noah and placed his hand on top of Luke´s and gave it a little squeeze.

"So tell me about you, Noah," said Luke and took a bite of his burger.

"Well, my mom died when I was three. It´s ok, I never knew her," said Noah when he saw the look of shock on Luke´s face.

"My dad is a Colonel in the army. He was very strict and as soon as I told him that I was gay, he kicked me out and I had to find other ways to study my passion which is films. Not the one they make today though," said Noah and took a sip of the milkshake.

"Um, this is really good. Anyway like the old movies, you know like "East of Eden". I always dreamed about going to Northwestern but when my dad found out that I was gay, he said that I was no longer his son and kicked me out. I haven´t talked to him in almost a year. "

"Oh my God Noah, I´m so sorry," said Luke and squeezed Noah´s hand.

"So what are we doing now?" Asked Luke and looked at Noah. Noah took Luke´s hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "How about a walk?"

"Ok," said Luke and they started to walk through Old Town hand in hand, neither of them speaking, just enjoying the feel of the others hand in their own.

"Noah, do you want to sit down?" Luke asked as they reached a bench.

"Ok," said Noah and they sat together on the bench. Noah had his arm on the back on the bench but slowly moved it so that it was around Luke´s shoulders instead. Noah pulled Luke close to his body and Luke looked up into those blue eyes.

"Noah ... Kiss me," breathed Luke and Noah closed the distance between them and kissed Luke, pushing his tongue past Luke´s lips. Luke put his arms around Noah and pulled him close into his body.

Back at the farm Luke lead Noah into his room. His grandmother was out with some friends and would not come before Sunday evening.

Luke pulled into his body again as they started to kiss again. Luke slowly began to walk back towards the bed until his legs touched it. He slowly lay down on the bed and pulled Noah down on top of him.

Noah drew back and looked into to Luke´s eyes if he was searching for some conformation. Noah put his hands at both side of Luke´s waist and lifted Luke´s shirt up and pulled it over Luke´s head.

He pulled his own shirt off fast and kissed Luke again. Their tongues were playing together as Luke lifted his hips and pressed his already hard cock into Noah´s groin. Noah broke the kiss and moaned.

Noah started to kiss and suck on Luke´s neck; he wanted to a leave mark. He wanted the whole world to, that this gorgeous man underneath him was his.

Luke moaned at the sensations, it felt like his whole body was on fire and Noah was the bucket of water who could put it out. It had never been this way before.

Luke´s hands went up Noah´s back to his hair as he started to play with Noah´s thick black hair.

Noah licked his way down to Luke´s right nipple and sucked the little nub in to his warm mouth. Luke arched his back at the sensations that was coming from his nipple, and it went right to his already hard cock.

Noah bit lightly in the nipple and then ran his tongue around it. He kissed his way over to the left nipple and Luke shuttered at the loss of the warmth.

Noah kissed his way down Luke´s belly and when he reached the belly button, he plunged his tongue inside. Luke groaned and tugged Noah´s hair. That only seemed to encourage Noah and he bit down in Luke´s toned abdomen.

Noah´s fingers popped the button and unzipped the zipper on Luke´s jeans and soon Luke found himself without anything on, naked as the day he was born.

"Beautiful," muttered Noah as he stood up and quickly removed his own pants and boxers. "Not so bad yourself," said Luke almost out of breath.

Noah once again got back down on the bed and kissed Luke´s abdomen. He ran his tongue down Luke´s treasure trail and flicked the tip of Luke´s cock, tasting the pre cum dribbling out.

He ran his tongue down to the base and kissed each of Luke´s balls. He sucked first one and then both of them into his mouth and ran his tongue around them. Luke was moaning and groaning, his mouth wide open trying to catch his breathe.

Noah let Luke´s balls pop out of his mouth and kissed his way down to Luke´s hole, pushing Luke´s legs onto his shoulders.

He put his tongue flat against it and lightly flicked it. With the tip of his tongue, he traced the puckered rim around it before plunging it inside. Luke arched his back so only his head and feet was on the bed and whimpered.

He was panting "God Noah. So … Close ... Don´t ... You ... Inside ..." he was able to groan out between breaths.

Noah kissed the tip of Luke´s cock and quickly found the lube and condom in his pants. He quickly rolled the condom on and covered his dick with lube.

Luke locked his long legs around Noah´s waist and Noah placed his cock at the entrance and gently pushed all the way in.

They both groaned at the feeling of being and having some one balls deep inside and Noah started to trust, gently at first but quickly picking up the pace.

They were both close to the edge and soon they were both flying over the edge as Luke´s cum shot out of his cock, seeing that made Noah cum deep inside Luke.

Noah feel down on top of Luke completely spent, both were breathing hard as they kissed each other.

Noah gently pulled out and pulled Luke tight into his body. They both feel asleep, their bodies intertwined.


	3. A New Day Together

Title: A New Day Together  
Chapter: 3  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Luke and Noah take a shower together  
Characters: Luke & Noah  
Genre: AU, Romance  
Warnings: Sex between the boys  
**Disclaimer:** This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

Noah woke up and for a short moment he didn´t know where he was, but then he felt a warm breath on his neck. He turned his head slightly and looked at a sleeping Luke, who was lying with his head on Noah´s shoulder.

Luke´s mouth was slightly open and he just looked so much like an angel, that Noah couldn´t stop staring at him.

He felt Luke moving a little, only to move into a more comfortable position. He was still snuggled tightly up against Noah´s body. Noah pulled Luke tighter in to his body and took a deep breath, breathing Luke sent deep into his lungs.

He slowly took his hand up to Luke´s blond hair; he had to feel it between his fingers. It was so soft, Noah couldn´t stop himself; he kept running his fingers through that messed up hair.

He heard Luke take a deep breath and sighed contently. "Good morning," he said and kissed Luke´s lips. "It absolutely is," Luke said with a smile.

"So what are we going to today?" asked Luke. Noah knew that he didn´t care what they did as long as he got to spend the day with Luke, he was happy. "I don´t know, what do you want to do?"

"We could go into Old Town and do some shopping. I need some stuff for school," said Luke as he lazily traced small circles on Noah´s stomach with his forefinger.

"Okay, race you to the showers," said Noah and suddenly jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom.

"Hey, I didn´t mean we had to go right now," yelled Luke after him.

"The sooner we get into town the sooner we can come back here again," said Noah and pulled Luke close into his body as he smiled mischievous and winked at Luke.

"You don´t want to go?" asked Luke and pulled back slightly so he could look into Noah´s eyes. "I don´t care what we do Luke. As long as I´m with you it´s a great day to me," said Noah and gave Luke a quick peck on the lips.

"Aww, aren't you a cutie," said Luke and kissed Noah on the lips.

Noah felt Luke´s tongue licking his lips, first on his upper lip and then on the bottom lip. He opened his own lips and brought his tongue out to meet Luke´s. He heard Luke moan and kissed him more hungrily. Soon the kiss became passionate and deep and Noah had to pull back, to bring the air back in his lungs.

He turned around and turned the water on and then turned back to Luke. He put his hands at the hem of Luke´s t-shirt and lifted it over his head. Once again the sight of Luke´s bare chest took his breath away.

He then put his hands at the waistband of Luke´s sweatpants and pulled them down and Luke´s semi-hard cock bobbed free. Noah quickly took his own clothes of and pulled Luke close to his body.

He gasped at the feel of Luke´s semi-hard cock next to his own. His cock began to get rock hard and he could feel that Luke´s cock always rock hard.

He grabbed Luke by the wrist and pulled him into the shower and pushed him under the water. Luke leaned his head back and Noah moaned at the sight of Luke getting wet by the water.

Luke opened his eyes and looked and Noah with a smile that said: `Come here.´ Luke stepped out from under the water and mentioned for Noah to take his place.

Noah stood under the water, letting it splash down his body and then he felt Luke´s hands on his chest. He saw Luke lean forward and place a kiss on his chest, right above his heart.

Luke then kissed his way to Noah´s left nipple. He stuck out his tongue and flicked it. Getting it harder and then he sucked the little nub into his mouth. Noah arched his back at the feel of Luke´s teeth gently biting down on the tiny nub.

Luke ran his tongue around it and the kissed his way over to the right nipple, which received the same treatment.

Noah was in heaven, mouth open trying to catch his breath, but whenever Luke would bite down or flick his nipple, all the air went out of his lungs.

Luke slowly kissed his way down Noah´s chest only to stop at the belly button. He traced the edge with his tongue before plunging in. Noah groaned, he had never felt anything like this before.

Luke started to suck on Noah´s right hip. Leaving a mark similar to the one that Noah had left on Luke´s neck the night before.

Slowly Luke kissed his way to Noah´s cock, which he ran his tongue over the head where the pre cum was already dribbling out. He then sucked the head in his mouth and circled the head with his tongue.

Then, without warning, opened his throat and took Noah all the down, his nose buried in Noah´s pubic hair smelling Noah´s unique scent.

Noah ran his hand through Luke´s hair and tugged on the strands when Luke swallowed him. Luke started to bob his head up and down as he with one hand started playing with Noah´s balls, rolling them between his fingers.

Noah had never experienced anything this good before and it didn´t take long before he was at the edge, almost spilling over but he wouldn´t, he wanted to cum inside Luke.

He reluctantly pulled his throbbing cock out of Luke´s mouth and pulled him to his feet. He kissed Luke hard and pinned him against the shower wall. "Wanna ... Fuck ... You ..." Noah managed to say between kissing Luke. Luke just nodded, he couldn´t say anything.

"Do you have ..." said Noah and looked at Luke. Luke nodded and pointed to one of the drawers in the bathroom. Noah quickly opened it and searched until he found the condoms. He turned around and saw that Luke was jerking himself, "too ... hot ..." said Noah as he looked at Luke´s naked and wet body.

Noah felt the blush in his cheeks and walked over to Luke. He slapped Luke´s hand away and grabbed the base of Luke´s cock tightly.

"Mine," he whispered in to Luke´s ear and could feel Luke´s whole body shutter and he groaned "Uh uh," as Noah started stroking him.

"Noah ... so ... close ... " Luke said between breaths and Noah quickly rolled the condom onto his throbbing cock. He put his hands on Luke´s ass and lifted him up. Luke wrapped his strong legs tightly around Noah´s waist and Noah could feel his cock pressing against Luke´s tight opening.

"God ..." said Luke as Noah slowly pushed inside. Noah gasped at the tight feeling of Luke ass. God he loved being inside Luke. He could spend all day being inside Luke, fucking him until they both were in the happy state of bliss.

He groaned when he was balls deep inside Luke. Luke arched his back of off the shower wall and squeezed his legs tighter around Noah´s waist.

Noah took this as a sign that Luke was ready, he was glad because he didn´t know how much more he could take of the tightness that was Luke, without thrusting. His thrusts started out at a feverish pace, soon they were both too far gone.

Noah couldn´t or wouldn´t have stopped for anything, all he cared about was Luke´s orgasm. He could feel his own, starting from the tip of his toes.

He picked up the pace and suddenly Luke´s body went rigid as he cock shot out his cum, seeing this made Noah tip over and he came deep inside Luke.

When Noah had his breath back he looked at Luke, who had his eyes closed. He kissed him on the forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose and then his mouth, tasting sweat.

Luke lazily opened his eyes and looked at Noah. Noah tried to offer a smile but he couldn´t get the muscle in his face to react. "Wow ..." he panted. "Yeah," said Luke equally out of breath.

Noah gently pulled out of Luke and gently lowered him to his wobbly legs again. They helped each other wash and dry the other´s body.

Noah couldn´t get enough of Luke, he wanted to touch him all the time. He simply couldn't keep his hands of his blond lover.

`Mine, he´s mine.´ Noah thought to himself as he and Luke walked into the bedroom to get dressed and spend a new day together.


	4. Meeting The In Laws

Title: Meeting The In-Laws  
Chapter: 4  
Rating: G  
Summary: Noah meets Luke´s family  
Characters: Luke, Noah, Emma, Lily, Holden, Faith, Natalie and baby Ethan  
Genre: AU, Romance  
Warnings: Nope  
**Disclaimer:** This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

It was Friday and a week had gone by, Luke and Noah had spent all week together. Noah couldn´t get over how much he liked the blonde.

When he and Luke were not together, his thought circled around the blonde. What he was doing? Who was he with?

And the question which were on Noah´s mind almost all the time … Did Luke think about him half as much as he thought about Luke?

He hoped it, because Luke was in Noah´s thought almost the time. Although they had known each other for only a week, he knew that he wanted to spend his life with Luke.

He wanted to wake up next to Luke, being the first he saw in the morning and the last thing at night, sitting and eating dinner, talking about their days and just snuggle up closely together and watching a movie.

Now he was sitting in his truck headed for the Snyder farm. Luke´s parents and sisters were visiting for the weekend and Luke had asked Noah to be there.

He wanted to introduce Noah to the family, Noah knew that Luke was very close to his family, but still he was very nervous.

After all this was a very big step and if had been anyone other than Luke, he would never have said yes. But as soon as Luke looked him in the eyes with those big brown eyes, Noah was gone. He would give Luke everything, he couldn´t say no to his Luke.

Noah pulled into the driveway and saw that Luke was waiting for him. Luke hurried over to the car with a big smile on his face and Noah couldn´t help but smile to himself, despite the nerves that was growing bigger in his stomach by the second.

"Hi Noah," said Luke and kissed Noah on the lips as he threw his arms around the brunette´s neck. Noah put his arms around Luke´s waist and pulled him close to his body as pressed his lips on to Luke´s.

And that was how Luke´s parents found them when they came driving down the drive way. A car honked and Noah quickly let Luke go but Luke just smiled and yelled: "Stop it dad," as he went to the car.

"Maybe I should have gotten a bucket of water," said the man, who was obvious Luke´s dad, as he stepped out of the car and hugged Luke. "Hi son, how are you?"

"Hi dad, I´m fine. I want you to meet Noah, my boyfriend," said Luke as he turned around and waved Noah over to him.

Noah walked over, thinking like a madman about what to say. `Do I call him Mr. Snyder? What was his name? Henry? No, Holden, yeah that´s it.´

Noah was now by Luke side and looked at him. "Noah, I would like you to meet my dad Holden," said Luke and smiled. "Dad, this is Noah, my boyfriend."

"Hi Mr. Snyder," said Noah as he shook the hand that Holden had extended for him to shake. He decided that it would be best to be formal. It would leave a good impression and he didn´t want to get on the wrong foot with Holden, because he knew how important he was to Luke.

"Hi honey," said a classy lady as she walked around the car with a baby in her arms. "Hi mom and hello Ethan," said Luke as he took the baby from his mother´s arm after giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Noah, this is my mother Lily," said Luke as he caressed the baby´s face. "Mom, this is my boyfriend Noah."

"Hi Mrs. Snyder," said Noah and shook Lily´s hand. "Oh, please call me Lily. Mrs. Snyder is Luke´s grandmother," she said with a smile.

Noah felt his nerves relaxing slightly. "This is my baby brother Ethan," said Luke as he smiled at the baby, who looked at Noah with big, brown eyes, very similar to Luke´s.

"Hi Ethan," said Noah and smiled at the baby. Ethan immediately smiled back and Luke looked at Noah with awe. "Wow, he´s never taken on a stranger this quickly before."

Out of the corner of his eye Noah saw two girls running towards them as they yelled: "Luke ... Luke." Lily quickly took the baby before the girls assaulted Luke.

Throwing their arms around him and hugging him tightly, Luke smile seemed to widen and he pulled back slightly to get a better look at the girls.

"Hi girls, there is someone I would like you to meet. Faith," said Luke and touched the brown haired girl on the head, "Natalie," he then touched the blond girl on the head, "I would like you to meet my boyfriend Noah."

"Hi Noah," both girls said and giggled at him. Noah smiled back and could feel the girls looking at him as if they were checking him out.

"He´s cute," the girl Natalie said and giggled as she ran towards the house with Faith trailing behind her.

"So, that was everyone ... for now," said Luke as he walked close to Noah and put his arm around his waist.

"For now?" said Noah a little insecure about what that meant. "How much family do you have exactly?" Luke just smiled and pulled Noah towards the farmhouse.

Noah was surprised to see how the family interacted with each other. He had never joked with his father; it was always very strict in the Mayer household. Nothing out of plan, everything had its place and time.

Noah couldn´t help but feel a pang of jealousy towards how close Luke was with his family. Something Noah had always missed.

"What are you thinking about," asked Luke as he walked towards the brunette. "Just how close you are with your family," said Noah and couldn´t resist and gave Luke a quick peck on the lips.

Immediately someone whistled and Noah looked over and saw Holden looking at them with a big grin on his face. "Dad," he heard Luke say and saw that he was blushing.

`Oh, his blushing, that´s so cute,´ Noah thought to himself and grab Luke´s hand and gave it a little squeeze. Luke´s smile seemed to shine a thousand waltzes stronger.

When the time to sit down and eat dinner a fight broke out. The prize was Noah, or at least who would get to sit beside him.

Luke quickly stated that he would sit beside his boyfriend and then it would be up to the girls who would be sitting on the other side.

Noah couldn´t help but blush at what was happening around him. He had never had so many people wanting to sit beside him before; he actually kind of liked it, even though he would never admit it to Luke.

Finally they came up with a plan Natalie would get to sit beside Noah for the first part and then when they were halfway through the dinner the girls would switch seats and then it would be Faith´s turn.

"So Noah, where are you from?" asked Holden as they sat down. Noah hadn´t expected the questions to start so fast, but quickly responded.

"My father is a Colonel in the army so we moved around a lot. But I was born in New York. It has always just been my father and me; my mother did when I was three, so I never knew her.

But I haven't spoken with my father for about a year now, since I told him that I was gay." Noah said and felt Luke grab his hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze, he squeezed back.

"Oh my God Noah, I´m so sorry," said Lily and looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. "It´s okay, we were never that tight any way," said Noah and smiled at her, wanted to lift the mood that suddenly seemed so solemn.

"Noah is also starting at OU. He´s going to be a director," Luke said and Noah could see the pride in his boyfriend´s eyes. "Yeah, I want to make movies like they used to, like "East of Eden"," said Noah thankful that Luke had offered another way of conversation.

"Oh, they don´t make movies like that anymore. It´s a shame, now it´s all about blood and violence," said Luke´s grandmother Emma and shook her head. "But grandma, the old movies are so boring," said Natalie and everyone laughed.

Noah sat and looked around at awe at how they family interacted together. He couldn´t wait for to have a family with Luke and do this every day.

"What are you thinking about?" Luke asked interrupting Noah´s thoughts again. They were laying in bed together after promising his grandmother that they wouldn´t do anything while Luke´s sister were in the house. "I was just thinking about the way your family is around each other, it´s so great."

"You think so?" asked Luke as he placed he head on Noah´s bare chest, tracing lazy circles on his stomach with his forefinger.

"Yes, I can´t wait to have that with my own family," said Noah hoping that Luke wouldn´t freak out, because having this conversation this early in a relationship wasn´t exactly normal, but Noah didn´t want `normal´, he wanted the extraordinary of being with Luke.

"Would there be a place for me in this family?" asked Luke in a soft voice before pulling the covers over his head and hiding beneath them.

Noah pulled the covers to the side and placed his hands on Luke´s cheeks. "Yes, I was planning on it, actually," and kissed Luke on the mouth. Luke kissed back and sighed contently as he felt Noah´s tongue make its way into his mouth.


	5. Dressed In Blue

Title: Dressed In Blue  
Chapter: 5  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Luke and spend the evening together  
Characters: Luke, Noah, Lucy  
Genre: AU  
Warnings: Sex  
**Disclaimer:** This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

I don´t own Infernal´s song "Dressed In Blue" or Kelly Clarkson´s "My Life Would Suck Without You". And a speciel thanks to Dirklover and Pink7895789 for letting me use theirs there videos.

Kelly Clarkson - My Life Would Suck Without You

Noah was mad, no furies, at Luke. He gripped at the table a little tighter as he watched Luke wiggle his ass to the beat of the music. Noah´s cock was already harder than hard, he was glad that he had decided to wear a loose t-shirt today so the tent his pants wouldn´t be too obvious.

He had spent all day and yesterday meeting Luke´s very big family. He was still in an in bit of awe as to how they all had greeted him. Like a long lost relative.

Now he was sitting at a table at Yo´s, he thought back to the night where he had seen Luke for the first time, but when he was Luke wiggling his ass again, Noah couldn´t help but stare at him.

Luke was dancing with Lucy, one of Luke´s many cousins. Deciding he couldn´t take any more, he quickly stood up and made his way to the dance floor. He kept his eyes on his blond lover and the room seemed to disappear from his sight.

Noah placed an arm around Luke´s waist and pulled him tightly into his body. Making sure to press his erection into Luke´s ass, he smiled when he heard the moan that came out of Luke´s mouth.

Noah placed his mouth to Luke´s ear and whispered: "Feel that Luke. Feel how much I want you." He lightly traced the shell of Luke´s ear with his tongue and felt Luke´s whole body shudder against his.

"Uhhh …." Luke moaned as he felt Noah nipping on his neck. He had forgotten that Lucy was standing a few feet away from him; all he could think about was Noah´s mouth on his neck and Noah´s erection pressed against his ass.

"Luke …" Noah breathed into Luke´s ear.

"Uhm … what?" asked Luke.

"Let´s go someplace else," Noah said in Luke´s ear and spun Luke around and kissed him deeply. Too soon for Luke´s liking Noah pulled back. Luke felt Noah grab his hand and pull him off the dance floor and to the truck.

Neither said anything as they drove to Noah´s apartment. Noah had placed a hand on Luke´s thigh and with low, slow stroke he was caressing his inner thigh as he was driving.

Infernal - Dressed In Blue

Noah pulled into a parking lot and quickly got out of the car. Before Luke could even open the door, Noah had opened it and taken Luke´s hand in his. He started dragging Luke in to the apartment building.

As soon as they entered Noah´s apartment Luke was pressed against the back of the door by Noah. He used his own body to press Luke against the door and kissed him hard, almost shoving his tongue down Luke´s throat.

Breathlessly he pulled back and looked into Luke´s deep brown eyes. He took a few moments to catch his breath, but watching Luke panting wasn´t helping. He felt like he was ready to cum already.

"God …. Luke. I want you all the time," he said and couldn´t help but stare at Luke´s mouth, hanging open, just trying to catch another breath.

"Me too," was all Luke said before he threw his arms around Noah´s neck and started to kiss Noah again as they walked backwards towards the bed.

They fell onto the bed. Luke fell on top of Noah, still kissing like stopping meant that the other one would slip away.

Noah´s lungs screamed for air and reluctantly he pulled back only to attack Luke´s neck. He kissed that sensitive spot right behind Luke´s ear and smiled against his neck as Luke whimpered.

His hands, running up and down Luke´s back, traveled down to Luke´s ass, and he cupped a cheek in each hand and squeezed hard, savoring the moan from Luke.

He pressed his hips and pressed his groin against Luke´s, rubbing their cocks against each other as he sucked and licked on Luke´s neck.

When he pulled back he saw a red mark starting to form on Luke´s neck and licked it. He heard Luke whimper above him and licked it again as he continued to press his cock against Luke´s.

"Ohhhhh No…." Luke started to say above him but the rest was swallowed by Noah´s mouth as he pressed his lips against Luke´s.

Quickly Luke rolled them over so that Noah was now on top. Still attach by the lips they started tugging on the other´s clothes, trying to get the other as naked as the day they were born.

Neither of them cared when a pull on Luke´s shirt caused a few buttons to fly across the room, and the rip of Noah´s pants zipper. Soon they were both naked and they both pulled back to look at the other´s body, mesmerized by what they saw.

"God Noah, you are so beautiful," Luke said as he rolled them over again and started kissing Noah´s neck.

"God Luke, you …. too," Noah groaned as he felt Luke lips on his neck. He raised his hips desperate for some friction against his very hard cock.

Noah grabbed an ass cheek in each hand and gave them a squeeze, he felt Luke gasp. With his forefinger he found Luke´s hole and traced the rim before pressing inside. Luke gasped and shuddered. "Noah …." Luke mumbled against Noah neck.

Noah withdrew his finger and smiled as he heard Luke whimper. He brought his hand to Luke´s mouth and spoke: "Open up," and inserted his fingers into Luke´s mouth. He shuddered when he felt Luke lick his fingers. `God, I love this man´, Noah thought to himself.

"God Luke ….. you´re so good …." Noah said as he reluctantly withdrew his fingers from Luke´s mouth. As his hand, now slick with Luke saliva once again found Luke´s hole, his other hand ran up and down Luke´s back, pinching his body.

Noah heard Luke gasp as he pressed to fingers deep inside and waited a couple of moments to let Luke relax.

"Noah ….. move," Luke said and shuddered as he felt Noah´s fingers move inside of his body.

"Noah …." Luke gasped after what felt like hours but in reality it was only a couple of minutes.

"I …. want …. " Luke started but he didn´t finish.

"What do you want?" asked Noah as he once again inserted his fingers.

"You ….. I want you," Luke gasped as he closed his eyes and bit his lip. Noah wasted no time. He withdrew his fingers and Luke shuddered as he felt empty.

Noah franticly looked around for the lube but before he remembered that it was in his bedside table, he heard Luke spit and felt a hand on his dick. Now it was Noah´s turn to close his eyes and bite his lip.

"Luke," Noah gasped and put his hand on Luke wrist to stop his hand from moving. "Please …… it´s too much."

Luke grabbed Noah´s dick at the base and smiled as Noah bit his lip again. Luke raised his hips and moved Noah so the tip of his cock brushed against Luke´s hole. Both boys shuddered and Noah couldn´t help the upwards thrust of his hip. They both moaned loudly as the head of Noah´s cock slipped in Luke´s hole.

Noah grabbed Luke´s hips and slowly lowered him down onto his dick. "God Noah …. I love you," Luke yelled of the top of his lungs as Noah buried himself to the hilt.

Before Noah could even think about a reply as Luke started moving. Noah started moving together with Luke, both lost in the moment.

Noah could feel his orgasm coming closer and grabbed Luke´s hard cock. Using his thumb he smeared the pre cum around and stroked it.

After only a couple of strokes Luke gasped and went rigid, as what seemed like gallons of cum shoot out of his cock, coating Noah´s hand, stomach and chest. Noah raised his hips and cum deep inside Luke.

Luke collapsed on top of Noah and they lay together, trying to come down from the hifh. After a couple of minutes Noah kissed Luke on the forehead and whispered: "I love you too."

Luke hides his head between Noah´s shoulder and neck. "You heard that?" He mumbled.

"Yes," Noah said as he lifted Luke´s head and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you," Noah said as he looked deep into Luke´s eyes.

"I love you too," said Luke and kissed Noah on the lips. Luke lowered his head and snuggled into Noah´s chest. He took a deep breath, breathing in Noah very masculine scent and sighed contently.

"Move in with me," Noah said after a wail. Noah felt Luke stiffen up against him. Luke raised his head and looked into Noah´s eyes.

"Are you sure?" asked Luke and felt his heart beating a little faster. He wanted this and he hoped that Noah wanted it to.

"Yes, I want to live with you. I love you," said Noah and cupped Luke´s face in his hands.

"I love you too," said Luke and kissed Noah´s lips. Noah pulled back and asked: "Is that a yes?"

"Yes," smile Luke and kissed Noah again.


End file.
